This application relates to the art of hose clamps and, more particularly, to hose clamps of the type having a pair of jaws between which a hose is clamped to restrict or stop flow therethrough. The invention is particularly applicable to a portable hose clamp and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects, and can be used as part of a permanent installation in fluid flow control systems.
Hose clamps of the type having a pair of jaws between which a flexible hose is compressively squeezed tend to slide along the hose in a direction from the high pressure side to the low pressure side thereof. It would be desirable to have an arrangement for automatically counteracting this sliding tendency without requiring additional manual operation of the clamp.